The project consists of interviewing and obtaining blood, saliva and urine samples for 28 genetic markers from all available family members of 20 kindreds of schizophrenic patients. The data will be analyzed for genetic linkage between the disease and any of the genetic markers. In addition, the data will be analyzed for association between the disease and any of the markers.